


Not Just a Job

by kitanthony



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bruce shows up later, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, everyone's ace and it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitanthony/pseuds/kitanthony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony Marconi, codename Scarface, is assigned to kill a high school history teacher. "This isn't exactly a cut-and-dry hit," he's warned. But still he doesn't expect the turn of events that occurs, landing him at the feet of one of the most elusive and dangerous organized crime lords in the world: Elias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the job

The new mark was a high school teacher, a middle-aged guy named Charles Burton. He’d stumbled across a crime scene on accident, and ran away before the perpetrator could grab him. He hadn’t gone to the police yet, but the perp’s handler wanted to make sure there were no loose ends, and contacted Anthony’s employer to help clean up the mess.

Anthony flipped through the small file on his new job, memorizing the info as he processed it.

“Scarface,” his employer said to get his attention. They only ever used code names. “This isn’t exactly a cut-and-dry hit.”

Anthony looked back up from the file and waited for him to continue.

“You’re going to have to tail the guy for a while. Figure out if there’s anyone he’s close to that he could’ve told about the incident. Surveillance, assessment, accident. Understand?”

Anthony only nodded. He’d done it dozens of times before. Not everyone in his organization was willing to take those kinds of jobs, but he didn’t care either way.

“Here’s your cover.” A manila envelope was passed over. “You’re the new school security guard.”

Anthony peeked in the envelope to find his new ID and other important papers he would need. “Is that all?”

“Yes. Dismissed.”

Anthony took the file and left the park.

-

Dressed in his security guard uniform, Anthony was patrolling the school before the janitor had even finished his early morning routine. As the staff members arrived, Anthony greeted them with a nod or a smile. After the principal, the only one to stop and introduce himself was Mr. Burton.

“Lovely to see a new face,” Burton greeted with a friendly smile. He held out his hand. “Charlie. History.”

Anthony gave a nod. “Pleasure to meet you, sir.”

Burton awkwardly took his hand back and looked at the name badge on Anthony’s uniform. “T. Warner. What’s the T stand for?”

“Tiffany,” Anthony deadpanned.

“You know,” Burton said with a laugh, “I can’t tell if you’re serious or not.”

Anthony smirked. “Good.”

Burton chuckled again. “Well, I’ll leave you alone now. Class to teach, students to bore. Have a good day.”

“You too, sir.”

-

Anthony’s lunch break “coincidentally” coincided with Charlie Burton’s, and he found the history teacher getting coffee in the staff lounge.

“Hello again, Tiffany,” Burton said cheerily.

Anthony nodded in return and poured himself some coffee when Charlie was done.

“How’s the first day going?” Burton asked.

Anthony gave a little shrug. “Seen worse.”

Burton smiled. “We don’t see much action, but a lot of that’s because of people like you keeping us all safe.”

“Just doing my job, sir.”

“Still, it must get pretty boring.”

“I’ll occasionally get to hear bits of a lesson or two.”

“Oh and I’ll bet that’s just fascinating.”

Anthony smirked again. “It’s better than nothing.”

Burton nodded, then asked, “Do you like chess?”

“Don’t play much but I know the rules.”

“Would you like to join me for a game? I have a set in my classroom. We can eat while we play.”

Anthony pretended to consider it. “Sure. Why not.” He followed Burton down the hall from the lounge to his classroom.

“Pull up a chair,” Burton said, putting his coffee down to grab the game’s box from his desk.

Anthony obliged and sat at an angle, facing Burton from the corner of the desk. “Do you always invite new workers to play chess on their first day? Is this some kind of initiation or test I wasn’t told about?”

Burton chuckled. “Not exactly, then again we haven’t had anyone new around here in years.”

“Then what’s this about?” Anthony nodded towards the board they were setting up.

“Nothing. Just a friendly game of chess with the new security guard.” Burton smiled innocently.

Anthony looked at him disbelievingly. “Uh-huh.” This guy was weird. That, or, “Are you hitting on me?” He gestured between them. “Is this some weird, history nerd version of flirting?”

Burton let out an awkward laugh. “Maybe.” He looked at Anthony curiously. “Would that be a bad thing?”

Anthony thought about it. Well, it was one way to get his mark to trust him. “Not necessarily. Just a little surprised, it’s been a while.”

“Really?” Burton grabbed his briefcase and pulled out a wrapped sandwich from it. “I find that a little hard to believe, looking at you.”

“It’s the scar.” Anthony tapped the dark line that ran from his right eye down his cheek. “Bit of a red flag when you’re looking for a nice guy to go out with.”

Burton frowned. “Well unless the wound was self-inflicted, I can’t see why they would blame it on you. To hold that against you would be like if you held it against me that I’m practically blind without these.” He adjusted his glasses.

Anthony shrugged. “Ah, what can you do. People see what they wanna see.”

Burton hummed in agreement. Then he asked, “Aren’t you going to eat something?”

“Not hungry.” Anthony glanced at the clock. “I’ll eat when the day’s over.”

“Alright, then.” Burton made his first move of the game between them.

Anthony mirrored the move and took a sip of his coffee.

They played in silence for a minute or two before Burton asked, “Do you know the history behind the game of chess?”

Anthony glanced up at him from the board and said, “No.” Even though he did.

-

A couple of days into watching Charlie Burton, Anthony gauged that he had exactly zero friends. It was really no wonder the guy had latched onto him for company so quickly, considering most people in his life barely gave him a second glance, including the other teachers. Sure they were polite, but not exactly open and friendly towards him.

Outside of school, Burton was just as ordinary as in it. He stuck to his apartment unless he needed something from the store, spent his time reading and grading papers, made one phone call to some out-of-town family member that didn’t go past smalltalk. His brief chats with Anthony were the biggest news he had to report, and even then he didn’t go into any detail. Pretty boring, really.

Anthony sighed and thought to himself, ‘At least it’ll be a quick one.’ He would wait until Burton was asleep that night, confirm to his employer that the guy was a loner who didn’t have anyone to tell about what he saw, and wait for the order to take him out. He had a vial of liquid that he would inject the man with, make it look like he had a heart attack.

Burton was in his apartment, starting to cook dinner.

Anthony was watching from his vantage point in an alley across the street, when he felt the cool touch of the barrel of a gun on the back of his neck.

“Don’t move,” a voice said behind him. “Come quietly and you won’t get hurt.”

Great.

Anthony swung around and knocked the assailant’s arm away, but when he turned around he found two more men nearby with guns aimed at him.

The first man, pissed off at Anthony’s resistance, whacked him over the head with the handle of his gun.

 


	2. the boss

Anthony woke up in a chair, surprisingly unrestrained, but without his jacket which had the vial and needle in it. He could feel the emergency gun he’d had was gone, and though he couldn’t tell without checking, he guessed his knife was taken too. Glancing up, he saw he was sitting at a table in an otherwise-sparse basement. Across from him sat Charlie Burton, eating pasta and drinking wine.

“Good evening, Tiffany,” he greeted.

“Well,” Anthony said as he looked around and counted three armed men in the room with them, “this is new.”

Burton smiled, and this time it wasn’t so friendly. “How are you feeling? I told them to go easy on you, but you know how these things go.” He put down his fork and gave Anthony his full attention. “Now, let’s try our introductions again. The name’s Elias.”

Anthony raised his eyebrows at that. He had heard the name thrown around a few times, the elusive new competitor in the world of organized crime.

The man, Elias, nodded. “So they didn’t tell you. I thought not.”

Anthony adjusted his position in his seat, which earned him three guns pointed at him simultaneously.

“Easy,” Elias ordered.

The men eyed Anthony suspiciously but put their weapons down for the moment.

Anthony chuckled. “Should’ve just restrained me and saved your friends the trouble.”

“I thought about it, but I didn’t want to seem rude.” Elias took a sip of wine. “Would you like a drink? It’s a cabernet sauvignon.”

Anthony didn’t answer.

“Your loss.” Elias put the glass down and clasped his hands together on the table’s surface. “I’d like to thank you for coming to my school and trying to kill me.”

“Is that so?” Anthony asked. “Can’t say I’ve been thanked for that before.”

“Then there’s a first time for everything.” Elias gave him a weirdly sincere look. “Thank you. Without you, I wouldn’t have known they were onto my identity. I could’ve been in real danger if that were the case.”

Anthony growled out, “Should’ve just taken you out on the first day.”

Elias laughed. “Probably. But I’m glad you didn’t. I’m sure you’ve heard of the kind of work I do. I’ve got big plans that only start with this fine city. To put them in action, I’m gonna need guys like you.”

“You wanna hire me?” Anthony asked, unsure if he should be insulted or not.

“The offer is on the table, yes. Though of course you would have to earn my trust in order to make it through the ranks to an important position.” Elias gestured to one of his men, who approached Anthony and dropped a slip of paper on the table in front of him. “I assure you, I treat all those under my employ generously.”

Anthony pushed the paper away from him. “I already have a job.”

Elias nodded. “Oh of course. I hope you don’t feel like I’m questioning your loyalty to your current employer.” He frowned in irritation. “Not that they deserve it after what they’ve done to you.”

Anthony didn’t see much of a choice but to rise to the bait. “And what’s that, exactly?”

“They sent you to die,” Elias said.

“How do you figure?” Anthony didn’t like the unease that had been growing in the pit of his stomach since he woke up in this chair, the feeling of dread that Elias knew what he was talking about when Anthony didn’t.

“It’s simple, really.” Elias stood and moved his chair just out of Anthony’s reach. “You employer, or whoever they’re working with, wanted to make sure I am who they think I am. So they sent you after me, in the hopes that I would kill you and prove they’re right.” He sat forward and lowered his voice. “Now I, personally, find it abhorrent that they would treat someone who works for them with such little regard. If they’re willing to send one of their best to be killed just to confirm a theory, I think it’s time for someone to disband their organization. Don’t you?”

“Not really,” Anthony said. “Death’s a daily hazard no matter who you are or what you do. It’s not worth fussing over how you’re gonna die. Learned that a long time ago.”

“So you wouldn’t mind, then, if I had one of my friends shoot you right here and now?” Elias asked.

Anthony shrugged. “If what you have to say is true, there’s nothing left for me to live for anyway.”

Elias shook his head, looking upset. “That’s not true.”

“Isn’t it?”

“No.” Elias looked earnestly at him. “I’ve seen you in the field. I know who you work for and what you’re capable of, and you, my friend, are very talented. If you were to join me in my crew, you could soar through the ranks easy. You could thrive.”

“So long as I don’t step out of line and get a bullet instead,” Anthony commented.

“You would be in a lot less danger of that happening than where you are now,” Elias said. “They’ve already tried to kill you, and for what? Did you do anything wrong?”

Anthony hesitated before answering, “No. Just followed orders.”

“And well, from what I’ve heard.”

“Is there a review for me on Yelp that I don’t know about?” Anthony snarked.

Elias smiled. “It shouldn’t surprise you that my reach extends inside your current affiliation.”

“Nor does it surprise me that you seem to know so much about me. Bunch of gossiping school kids in that lot, it would’ve been a piece of cake to get them to talk. Your connections probably haven’t even seen my face before.”

“Oh plenty of people know your face,” Elias commented. “You and your scar are practically famous.”

“Want an autograph?”

Again, Elias smiled. “What’s your name? Or should I keep calling you Tiffany?”

“They call me Scarface.”

Elias shook his head. “I already know your codename, and honestly I like Tiffany better. What’s your real name?”

“Don’t have one.”

“Now Tiffany,” Elias asserted, “if you’re going to work for me, there needs to be a certain degree of trust between us already. This relationship can’t take flight if it’s wing is broken from the get go.”

Anthony leaned forward. “I don’t need a name to do a job. I’ve got years behind me to prove that much. In my opinion, you only need to know my name if we’re dating.”

Elias took what he said into consideration and nodded. “Alright. Fair enough.” He slid the paper on the table back towards Anthony. “So, you’ll consider taking my offer?”

Anthony eyed the paper before snatching it up. Glancing over the details of the job—what would be expected of him and what he would get in return—he could see Elias wasn’t lying when he said he treated his employees well. “I’ll think about it.”

-

A month later, Anthony was indeed thriving under Elias’ command. Already he was being trusted to run operations and lead teams of the others, however far the orders came down the chain. He only saw the boss himself on occasion, but when he did Elias was always friendly and personable. He would ask how Anthony was doing, if the working conditions were satisfactory, how he was getting along with the others, etc. He made it seem like he actually cared about Anthony, though Anthony had yet to allow himself to believe it.

Since Anthony had refused to give his name, Elias had made it a sort of game to give him different names at different times. Among these names were George, Val, Harper, Bernard, Lancelot, and of course, Tiffany. Anthony started to recognize a pattern among how each name corresponded with either how Elias was feeling about him, if the boss was the one using the name, or how the person using the name fit into Elias’ puzzle. There was a good number who knew Anthony by multiple names, but only a few who knew the truth of why he had different names in the first place. Only the three men who were in the room when Elias offered Anthony a job knew that he wouldn’t give his real name. Them and apparently Elias’ money guy, who Anthony had only heard of because Elias mentioned that he had told the man about him.

It had an entirely different feel, being part of Elias’ crew as opposed to being a contract killer, but Anthony found he was genuinely enjoying his new job. For once, he felt like he was getting acknowledgement and respect for his work.

“Why do you get to take the lead on this job?”

Well. Mostly, anyway.

Anthony tried to be patient with the young man who had spoken up. Max, he remembered the kid’s name was. “Boss says so.”

“Do you know how long I’ve worked for Elias?” Max griped. “Six months! Six months I’ve worked my ass off and met him once, and then you show up and in under a month you’re ranks above me? Does that seem fair to you?”

“Max, cut it out,” one of the others snapped.

Anthony took a breath and stepped closer to Max. “If you got a problem with how the boss does things, maybe you should take it up with him. You want my opinion? Boss rewards us based on our performance.”

“You think you’re better than me, Lukas?” Max growled.

Anthony smirked. “Considering who’s giving who orders, I’m willing to say I know I am.”

Max squawked indignantly. “I shouldn’t have to take orders from you just because you’re in bed with our boss.”

“Max!” the others warned.

Anthony only smiled wider. “You’d better drop it, kid. We’ve got more important things to do and your whining is giving me a headache.”

“Or what?” Max squared up to him. “You think you’re something just because you’re sleeping with Elias?”

Then a voice called out, “I can assure you, I know nothing of Lukas’ talent in the bedroom.” Elias trailed into the warehouse and approached the group, followed by two more of his men. He gave Anthony a blatant once-over and added, “Though I’m sure he’d be good at anything if he put his mind to it.”

Anthony smirked and gave a respectful nod, greeting him, “Boss.”

Max, still recovering from shock and horror, stammered out, “Many apologies, sir. I didn’t mean any disrespect.”

Elias turned a disappointed gaze on Max. “You know what I hate getting more than disrespect? Lies. Especially from my own men.” He nodded back towards his personal guards. “If you would, Max, I want you to go with these gentlemen for a bit. You can sit this one out. I’m sure you three will have a lot to talk about.”

Max paled even further. “That’s not necessary. This won’t happen again.”

“Really?” Elias asked. “Do you mean that? Because if it turns out you’re lying again, I’m afraid my friends there are going to have to come back and have more than just a chat with you.”

“I mean it. Honest! Swear on my life!”

Elias smiled mirthlessly. “Good. I’m glad we were able to work this out.” He turned to Anthony. “George, are you happy with this conclusion?”

Anthony looked between his boss and the kid who had spoken out, soaking up every last bit of enjoyment he could from the way Max quivered at how his life was essentially in Anthony’s hands. After a moment, he turned back to Elias and nodded. “Of course, boss.”

“Wonderful.” Elias’ smile gained a genuine quality to it. “Carry on.” He turned and left without another word, the two men he had brought with him following a few steps behind.

 


	3. the scar

After the incident with Max, Anthony started asking around a little. Turns out most of the men under Elias’ command didn’t know anything about Anthony aside from the name they were given to call him. Most thought he shared a mutual friend with Elias, some thought he was an old friend of the boss himself, and only a couple were willing to risk admitting they thought Anthony and Elias were a thing like Max had. One thing they all had in common was thinking Anthony was getting some degree of special treatment. Anthony wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or offended.

-

A few days later, Anthony was told Elias wanted to talk to him. He met his boss on a boardwalk on Brighton Beach, and they walked along it accompanied by just one man who Anthony recognized from the day he was hired. The man, Quinn, hung back a few paces to let Elias and Anthony talk.

“I hear you’ve been asking a few questions, Tiffany,” Elias said. “Thought I might give you a chance at some real answers.”

Anthony stayed just a step behind his boss. “There’s nothing I need to know that I don’t already, boss. Just got a little curious what the others thought about me.”

“You don’t want to know what I think about you?” Elias asked, slowing to a stop at the railing of the boardwalk so they could talk face-to-face.

Anthony met his gaze and said, “There’s a vast difference between ‘want’ and ‘need’, boss. Right now, I want some ice cream. Doesn’t mean I’m going to ask you to buy me a cone.”

Elias smiled and looked over at Quinn, giving him a nod.

Quinn nodded back and promptly headed for the nearest stand selling ice cream.

Anthony laughed in disbelief. “What is going on…” Then he remembered himself and cleared his throat. “Rhetorical question, boss. Sorry.”

“If you don’t want it, you don’t have to eat it.” Elias rested an elbow on the rails. “I just thought it would be a nice gesture.”

Anthony looked at Elias for a long while, gathering courage before asking, “Why the special treatment, boss?”

Elias shrugged. “It’s not as simple as that.”

“Can you give me the headlines?” Anthony asked. He frowned and added, “Sorry, boss. I just feel like I’m running around in the dark sometimes.”

Elias reached out a hand and placed it lightly on his shoulder. “No apologies necessary, Tiffany. You should know by now I value honesty above all. I invited you here to talk, so please do speak freely.”

Anthony nodded in understanding.

Quinn returned with two ice cream cones, one chocolate and one vanilla. “I wasn’t sure which flavor to get, sir?” He held them out.

Elias turned to Anthony. “Which would you prefer?”

Anthony eyed the cones. “Always been a sucker for chocolate, boss.”

“Good choice.” Elias took the vanilla cone and left the chocolate for Anthony.

Once his hands were empty again, Quinn stepped away and leaned his back against the rails so he could keep an eye out for potential threats.

Elias turned and looked out over the beach. “Do you know who my parents are?”

“Your dad was Gianni Moretti, wasn’t he, boss?” Anthony asked.

“That’s right. And my mother?”

Anthony shook his head. “No idea, boss.”

“Marlene Elias. A cocktail waitress at my dad’s club. She was a good woman, or so I’ve heard. I don’t remember much about her since she was killed on my dad’s orders when I was three.”

Anthony raised his eyebrows. “Sorry to hear that, boss.”

“Thank you.”

Anthony stared down at his ice cream, which was slowly starting to melt and drip down the cone. “My dad died when I was a kid. I don’t know if my mom’s still alive or not.”

Elias looked over at him. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Anthony smirked. “Don’t waste your sorry on him, boss. I’m the one that slit his throat.”

“I see. Any particular reason?”

“He kept hitting my mom. Finally I had enough, so I killed him.” Anthony pointed to his scar with his free hand. “Got this for my troubles, and a round in juvie.”

Elias nodded, taking the information to heart. “And your mother?”

Anthony laughed humorlessly. “She’s the one who put me there, boss. Thought I was a freak. A monster. Never wanted to see me again, so she never did.”

“All for coming to her defense,” Elias concluded. “Do you ever regret killing him?”

Anthony squared his shoulders and held Elias’ gaze. “Not for a second, boss. He got what was coming to him.”

“Good.” Elias nodded. “He was the real monster.”

“Yeah.” Anthony shrugged. “Of course, I’m no good samaritan either, but at least I know it.” He lifted his ice cream cone. “Plus, my boss bought me ice cream. Not even most good samaritans can say that.” He tried to lick up what had dripped down the sides.

Elias smiled. “How right you are, Tiffany.”

They ate their ice cream in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Anthony had basically cleaned off the cone when he finally said, “Anthony.”

Elias looked over at him, failing to hide his surprise.

Anthony caught his eye and gave a small smile, repeating, “My name’s Anthony.”

Elias’ smile was incredibly warm as he said, “I thought I didn’t need to know unless we were dating.”

“Yeah, well.” Anthony shrugged and said jokingly, “You can buy me a drink later.”

“Careful, Anthony, I might just take you up on that.”

Anthony fought the increasingly stupid grin on his face. He couldn’t tell if Elias was being serious or not. Really, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was how his name sounded on his boss’ lips. It sounded like home.

 


	4. the interrogation

Anthony woke up with a splitting headache, his neck sore and his wrists restrained. His eyes flew open and he tried to take stock of the situation. He sitting in a metal chair, hands zip-tied behind him. The chair he occupied was in the middle of what looked to be an empty warehouse. Armed men were scattered around the edges of his sight, watching him. It was all very typical, nothing new, but that didn’t make it any more fun to be there. Anthony remembered when he was taken, on his way back to his place after a weapons run for his boss. It was an easy task, and Anthony prided himself that Elias trusted him to check and pay for the weapons by himself with only a couple of men to watch his back. After this was over, he wasn’t sure he would get that kind of trust again, and that’s presuming he made it out alive.

“You know,” a man called over from his seat on a worn couch a ways in front of Anthony, “when they said you were good-looking, I didn’t quite expect you to be this pretty.”

Anthony tilted his head back and forth trying to work out the pain in his neck. “Why don’t you come over here and get a good look.”

“No thanks,” the man said. “I think I like my view from right here.” He sat forward, leaning his elbows on his knees. “How’s the job going? Quite a career shift, isn’t it, from trained assassin to errand boy.”

“Got a nice dental plan,” Anthony replied.

The man frowned. “Your flippant attitude will only get you so far. Elias might find it cute, but I don’t.”

“What do you want from me?” Anthony asked.

“I want to be your friend.”

“Funny way to make friends.”

The man smiled coldly. “What should I call you, hm? Lancelot? Harper? George? Tiffany? Lot of names for one guy.”

“The more the merrier.” Anthony nodded towards him. “What about you? Seems a bit unfair that you have four names for me and I don’t have a single one for you.”

“A lot of things are unfair about the situation you’re in,” the man answered vaguely. “You can help tip the scales by giving me some answers.” He pulled a small notebook out of the inside pocket of his suit jacket and flipped it open. “You were assigned to kill Elias about a month and a half ago. What made you change your mind?”

Anthony smirked. “What does it matter? He’s still alive, isn’t he?”

“It matters because I heard you were surprisingly honorable for a man in your line of work. I want to know what makes someone like you change loyalties and devote yourself to a man like Elias.”

“Jealous?” Anthony shot back. “Can’t imagine you have anyone lining up to die for you, the way you make friends.”

“Is that it, the way he treats you?” The man closed the notebook. “Give you a nice paycheck and a fluffy pillow under your head, and you roll over to have your belly scratched?”

“Don’t forget the dental plan.”

“Of course not.” The man lifted a hand and gave a subtle gesture to one of his armed men, who approached and struck Anthony across the face. “I want names. The people you answer to, locations, how to contact Elias. Give me something to work with, and I’ll give you a deal. You don’t cooperate, and I’ll have my men shoot you.” He opened his hands defeatedly. “I don’t like shooting my friends, but as a wise man once told me, sometimes you have to do things you don’t like.”

Anthony shook his head, smiling. “You act like you’re better than my boss, but you’re not. I don’t want anything you have to offer.”

A gun was cocked and aimed at his head.

“Last chance,” the man on the couch said. “Just one bit of info has the power to save your life.”

Anthony stared down the barrel of the gun. “You know how hard it is to find someone you can trust? I’m not talking anyone you can tell your life story, I mean someone you can devote your life to, a reason to live and a reason to die. Mine isn’t just a job, it’s a purpose. And my boss?” He pressed his forehead against the gun. “He’s that guy for me.” He closed his eyes. “I just hope I’ve made him proud while I had the chance.”

There was nothing but darkness.

Then a laugh.

Anthony cracked his eyes open to glare at the man on the couch. “Something funny?”

The man scratched his beard, grinning from ear to ear. “I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you, I’m just so relieved to hear your little speech. Shocked, truly, but glad nonetheless. For a while, I thought I was actually going to have to kill you.”

The sound of a phone ringing blared from the man’s pocket.

“Bring him over here,” the man ordered as he retrieved his phone. “He’s gonna want to hear this."

The gun was removed from Anthony’s head and he was lifted by the arm, walked over to the couch, and unceremoniously dropped onto the unoccupied side of it.

The bearded man turned to face Anthony and answered the phone, putting it on speaker. “We were just talking about you.”

“Let him go, Bruce,” Elias’ phone called clearly through the speaker.

“Took you a while to realize I had him,” the man, Bruce, said. “You’re getting slow, old man.”

“I’m barely a year older than you,” Elias chastised. “And I was waiting in the hopes that you would come to your senses.”

“Well, you’ve always been the more sensible of the two of us,” Bruce admitted. “Don’t worry about your dear Anthony, I’ll send him back to you as soon as this call’s over.”

“Anthony, are you listening?” Elias asked.

Bruce waved his eyebrows suggestively and held the phone closer to Anthony.

Anthony sighed. “Boss.”

“I’m sorry about this whole mess,” Elias said. “I knew Bruce wanted to meet you but I didn’t know this is what he had in mind. You can trust him, Anthony. He’s a friend, he handles all our financials. He’ll give you the address to an apartment complex. Bring what you collected earlier today, and come see me in the penthouse at the top of the building. Alright?”

“Sure thing, boss.”

“Good. And Bruce?”

Bruce perked up at his name.

“We’re gonna have a talk about this later.”

Bruce grinned, looking totally at ease. “Can’t wait.”

Elias disconnected the call.

Bruce pocketed his phone and pulled his notebook back out. “Marty, cut our new friend loose. He’s got an engagement he can’t miss.”

The man who had held the gun to Anthony’s head approached and grabbed his bound wrists, cutting the zip-tie with a knife from his pocket.

Anthony stretched out his arms, which ached from being restrained. “I could snap your neck like a twig.”

Bruce laughed heartily. “I know you could. I now also know you won’t, out of devotion to your boss.” He scribbled down an address in his notebook, ripped out the page, folded it up and held it out in his hand in a way that would require a handshake to retrieve it. “It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Anthony.”

Anthony took the hand firmly and took the paper. “That’s one word for it. Bruce.” He stood and pushed past Marty to head for the door. Then he paused and turned back to look at Bruce. “You know next time you want to check someone’s loyalties to your friend, try inviting a guy out for a drink or something.”

Bruce leaned on the armrest of the couch and looked at him. “Would you have preferred that?”

“Not really.” Anthony shrugged. “Boss probably would, though.”

Bruce grinned. “How considerate.”

“All in a day’s work.” Anthony nodded. “See you around.”

 


	5. the apartment and the dinner

Outside the warehouse, Anthony found the car he was driving when he was taken by Bruce’s men. He checked inside even though he knew everything would still be where he left it. Then he slid into the driver’s seat and opened the piece of paper he’d gotten from Bruce. Once he started driving and got his bearings on the area, he found he was about a twenty minute drive from the apartment building where Elias was meeting him.

When Anthony got in the elevator, there was a man waiting for him with the key needed to select the penthouse floor. As they reached their destination, the stranger handed Anthony the key to give back to Elias.

The doors slid open at the sound of a ‘ding!’ and Anthony stepped directly into a posh living room. It was nicely furnished with a mix of modern comfort and old-fashioned style. There was even a fireplace floored with glass and lit to give the room a more welcoming lighting. Anthony found his boss sitting in a chair near the fireplace.

“Anthony,” Elias greeted. “Please, sit down. You can leave the bag in the entry way, I’ll attend to it later.”

Anthony took the duffel, full of the weaponry he’d purchased on Elias’ behalf, off his shoulder and placed it on the bottom shelf of the little table sitting by the elevator. He approached his boss and tentatively took a seat on the couch by Elias’ chair.

Elias studied him for a moment before gesturing to his own face around where Anthony had a new bruise on his. “I see Bruce gave you a little gift there, I hope it doesn’t hurt too badly.”

Anthony gave a slight shake of his head. “Barely feel it.”

“Good.” Elias clasped his hands together and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees much like Bruce had in the warehouse except in a much more friendly and open manner. “I can’t apologize enough for my friend’s behavior today. I never intended for you to go through that.”

“’S no trouble, boss,” Anthony said. “It wasn’t so bad.”

“We grew up together,” Elias started.

“You don’t have to explain anything to me, boss,” Anthony insisted. “I understand where he was coming from. I know what it’s like to want to protect someone I care about, and the lengths I would go to ensure their safety.”

Elias nodded. “Then I hope they appreciate it.”

“You did buy me ice cream,” Anthony risked.

Elias flashed him a strange look but covered it up with a smile. “Are you hungry at all? Tired? You’ve had a rather long day, I hope you’ll make yourself at home while you’re here.”

“Are you kidding me, boss?” Anthony asked. “I can’t do that. You’ve given me more than enough already.” He stood up. “If it’s alright, I think I’ll just go home and crash. After a shower and a nap, I’ll be back to my usual perky self.”

“Of course.” Elias got to his feet as well and followed Anthony to the elevator.

Anthony pressed the button, then turned back towards his boss and held out the key to the elevator.

“Ah.” Elias took the key and put it in the pocket of his slacks. “Thank you, Anthony. For everything.”

Anthony blinked at him. “After what you’ve done for me, boss? It’s nothing.”

Elias smiled and placed a hand on Anthony’s arm. “You are a rare find.”

All of Anthony’s senses were alight with the urge to kiss his boss, so when the elevator doors slid open he all but charged through them. “Goodnight, boss.”

“Goodnight, Anthony.” Elias held his gaze until the doors shut between them.

-

A couple of days later, Anthony was invited to join Elias’ personal guard. He stayed just a step behind the others who had been there longer, learning tips on the job by watching them. Soon he gained the confidence to add a few personal touches to his responsibilities, such as pulling out chairs and holding open doors for Elias. Not that the others didn’t do these things as well, but there wasn’t any one guard assigned to the task, so Anthony took it upon himself to take on the title.

Bruce took note of this the next time he met with Elias. They were having dinner at a fancy restaurant together, and Anthony was one of only two men accompanying his boss. Bruce approached Anthony after he had greeted his old friend. “Anthony! So good to see you again.”

Anthony nodded. “You too.”

“I see the bruise Marty gave you has healed nicely. Glad to see it.”

Anthony raised his eyebrows slightly, feeling vaguely threatened, but rose to the challenge. “Maybe Marty and I should go for some sparring practice so I can show him a few pointers.”

Bruce chuckled. “Yes, that may be in order somewhere down the line. How are you settling into your new position?”

“Very well, thanks.”

Bruce nodded. “Good, good.” He turned back to Elias. “Well, I suppose this calls for a few glasses of wine. To celebrate Anthony’s rise to success at your guiding hand.”

“Please,” Elias scoffed. “He did all that by himself. I just hired him.” He considered. “I would love a glass, though, since you’re offering.”

“That’s my boy.” Bruce waved over a waiter so he and Elias could order some food and wine. “So, tell me the latest gossip.”

Elias clasped his hands over the table. “Our arrangement with HR is steady going, but I’m afraid they can’t bring much more to the table than they are already.”

“What are you thinking?” Bruce asked.

“Maybe it’s time for a little change in management,” Elias said. “Not everyone, just so we have a few of our own guys at the top to help things run smoother.”

Bruce nodded in agreement.

The two continued discussing the idea until the waiter returned with the wine.

“Wonderful.” Bruce poured three glasses and slid the last towards Anthony. “C’mon, Anthony, join us. It is a toast to your achievements, after all.”

Anthony glanced between the two friends before taking the glass in his hand. “To second chances?”

Bruce grinned and raised his glass. “To new friends.”

Elias raised his as well. “To Anthony.”

The three glasses clinked together and they all took a sip simultaneously.

Anthony sat in silence as Elias and Bruce continued talking business, but even though he wasn’t involved in the conversation, he still felt very much a part of their dinner. The other two would occasionally shoot him a smile or look to him for a reaction to something they said. For the first time, he felt like he really belonged.

 


	6. the end and the beginning

After dinner, Bruce walked with them out of the restaurant and put a hand up in front of Anthony to stop him for a moment. “Hey, Anthony. No hard feelings about the whole kidnapping and threatening situation, right?”

Anthony smirked. “Of course not.”

“Gotta look out for our friends, huh?”

“Couldn’t agree more.”

Bruce grinned. “I knew you were something special as soon as he told me about you.”

“You flatter me.”

“Not at all.” Bruce leaned in and murmured conspiratorially, “It takes a lot to catch my friend’s eye.”

“Bruce,” Elias warned. “I spent a lot of time reeling this fish in, you’d better not scare him back in the water.”

Bruce laughed. “Wouldn’t dream of it, E.” He gave Anthony a pat on the back. “Take care, boys.”

Anthony nodded back.

“You too, Bruce.” Elias pulled his friend into a hug before they parted ways for the night.

Anthony followed his boss into the back seat of the car that had driven them to the restaurant.

Elias turned to Anthony almost immediately and asked, “I was planning on going back to my apartment for another drink or maybe some coffee. Care to join me?”

Anthony looked over at him in surprise. He tried to play it cool by asking jokingly, “Are you inviting me on a date, boss?”

“It could be if you’d like it to be,” Elias answered coolly.

Anthony’s breath caught in his throat. After a moment he managed, “Whatever you want, boss.”

Elias thought it over and nodded, directing the driver to the apartment building Anthony had been to before.

-

Back inside the penthouse apartment, Anthony followed his boss through the living room to the kitchen area, the only thing separating the two being a counter turned into a bar. Elias started up the coffee pot.

“Coffee or wine?” Elias asked. “Or would you prefer something else?”

Anthony considered for a moment. “What about tea, boss?”

“Sure, I’ve got tea.” Elias started preparing the mugs for their drinks. “Are you hungry?”

“No, thanks. I’m good.”

Elias nodded. “You can take your jacket off if you want. Really, make yourself at home.”

Anthony shrugged his leather jacket off and hesitated before going to hang it on one of the hooks in the entry way.

“I’m going to change into something more comfortable while we wait,” Elias stated. “Feel free to roam and browse, I have nothing to hide.” He pointed toward the two doors that lead off the living room. “Those are my office and bedroom respectively. I’m afraid the only bathroom is the master, which can be accessed through my room. You’re welcome to it though, of course.”

Anthony nodded. “Thanks, boss.”

Elias smiled. “No problem.” He headed into his room and closed the door.

Anthony took another look around. With the fireplace empty and most of the lights off, it was a lot darker, but still a calming place to be. He wandered away from the kitchenette and around the living room. He couldn’t see any cameras but that didn’t mean there wasn’t some sort of surveillance system hidden around the apartment. Not that it really mattered to him if he was being watched. He returned to the kitchenette and poured hot water into one of the mugs before realizing he wasn’t sure which one was supposed to be his. Deciding Elias wasn’t the type who would care about that sort of thing, he went about looking for his boss’ stash of tea.

Elias returned when the coffee was almost finished dripping into the pot, dressed in a t-shirt and a warm colored sweater over dark pants.

“Good timing, boss,” Anthony commented. “Coffee’s just about done.” He took a sip of his tea. “Hope you don’t mind, I found the tea myself.”

“Not at all.” Elias poured a couple spoons of sugar into his own mug and waited for the coffee to be ready. “You never did tell me what you thought of the place.”

Anthony leaned back against the counter and looked over the bar into the living room. “I like it. Suits you. Neat and professional, but still welcoming under most circumstances. Like you, boss.”

Elias smiled. “I’m glad you think so. I’ve spent quite a bit of time making myself comfortable here. It’s location is kept a secret from everyone but those I trust most, like my driver Richard, and Bruce.”

“And me,” Anthony added.

Elias’ smile grew. “I hope the attention I’ve given you hasn’t made you uncomfortable.”

“Not at all, boss.” Anthony shrugged. “Just wonder what the endgame is sometimes. You’re still a bit of a mystery to me.”

“Force of habit, I suppose,” Elias said, filling his mug with coffee. “I have been trying to be as open as possible with you.”

“So I’ve noticed.” Anthony took another drink of his tea.

Elias stirred his coffee and let his eyes wander over Anthony’s face. “You know my dad left his mark on me too.” He put down his mug and turned his hands palm-up to reveal the matching scars on both of them.

Anthony put his tea on the counter next to the coffee and placed a hand under one of Elias’, taking a closer look at the scar. “Garrotte. Your father did this?”

“Nah, he was too cowardly to do it himself. He gave the order though.” Elias lifted his hand out of Anthony’s to brush his fingertips along the scar down the side of his friend’s face. “So you see we’re not so different as all that.” He pressed the palm of his hand against Anthony’s face so their scars practically lined up.

Anthony’s hands twitched at his sides and he fought to keep his eyes open. “Boss…is this another test of some sort? Because if it is, I’m not sure I’ll be able to resist flunking.”

“I just want you to know you can be honest with me, Anthony.” Elias brushed his thumb lightly across Anthony’s cheek. “About anything.”

“You want honesty?” Anthony asked.

Elias just gave a subtle nod.

“Alright then. I’ll be honest.” Anthony leaned in and kissed him, arms pulling Elias into a warm embrace. He pulled back just enough to press his forehead against his boss’ cheek. “This is a dangerous road, boss.”

“More dangerous than running a criminal organization, being hunted by authorities and criminals alike, and spending every day surrounded by heavy weaponry?” Elias asked.

“Even more so.” Anthony lifted his head to look Elias in the eyes, worried. “What happens when your life’s in danger, huh? It’s my job to protect you whatever the cost to myself.”

Elias sighed. “What if I promise not to stop you from doing your job, as long as you don’t let that particular fear stop you from being with me?”

“You’re telling me that if we continue like this, you’d still let me die for you tomorrow if need be?” Anthony asked insistently.

Elias looked solemnly into his eyes and answered, “If you said ‘please’.”

Anthony studied his boss for a moment before accepting the assurance. “Good.”

“So now that that’s out of the way,” Elias said, “is there anything else we need to go over?”

Anthony was about to shake his head when he stopped and flushed in embarrassment. “Ah, probably. I can’t exactly…” He frowned and started again. “Let’s just say I don’t need to see the inside of your bedroom.”

Elias hummed in thought. “The couch isn’t the most comfortable place to sleep…”

“I’m not talking about sleep, boss.”

“No, I didn’t think so.” Elias nodded. “I must say I share your stance on that. What do you think about sleeping together in the literal sense, rather than the implied meaning?”

Anthony raised his eyebrows in interest. “Sounds cozy.”

Elias broke into a smile. “I agree.”

“Which side of the bed do you prefer?” Anthony asked.

“I’m usually somewhere in the middle actually.”

“May I join you there?”

“Absolutely.” Elias glanced towards the door attached to the living room. “There’s a TV in my room.”

“Do I have to let go of you to move there?”

“Well no, but I’m not sure how our drinks will get there if you don’t.”

Anthony sighed as though it was the worst news he’d heard all day. Which, it probably honestly was, though he wasn’t about to admit it. He reluctantly pried himself away from his boss and took a step back.

“No need to look so glum, Anthony.” Elias picked up both of their mugs and led him to his room. “We have all night to get to know each other. No innuendo intended.”

Anthony smirked and followed close behind. He didn’t care how long it lasted or if his boss’ feelings were as deep as he could feel his own. He planned to enjoy every moment while he could.

 


End file.
